The invention relates to a coiler plate for sliver-coiling devices, especially of draw frames and carding machines.
In general, coiler plates have a sliver channel with an inlet and an outlet for sliver and a rotary plate, there being present on the underside of the rotary plate a cover which has a through opening. In a known coiler plate (EP-A-0 670 281), a round tube, as starting material, is formed by shaping to form a three-dimensionally curved sliver channel. In the semi-finished product, the outlet bend is followed by a straight portion which is separated during completion of the sliver channel. The outlet of the sliver channel is so constructed that it terminates level with the base of the rotary plate. The base of the rotary plate has a through opening, the internal diameter of which is greater than the external diameter of the outlet of the sliver channel, so that a distancing space is created. The distancing space and the opening are introduced when the rotary plate is being cast. The panel-shaped cover of the rotary plate on its underside likewise has a through opening, the internal diameter of the cover terminating flush with the outer wall of the sliver tube outlet. During assembly, the outlet of the sliver tube outlet is inserted through the opening in the rotary plate into the opening of the cover. A casting material is then poured in so that the sliver channel is fixed at an outlet by the casting material, the pour-in site being so covered by the panel-shaped cover that only the free cross-section of the sliver channel is free. A disadvantageous aspect is the considerable effort required in terms of manufacturing and assembly. In particular, the distancing space, which is approximately elliptical in cross-section, has to be introduced into the rotary plate. In addition, care must be taken when sealing the sliver channel into the rotary plate with the casting material. The casting material is expensive. A further problem is the considerable amount of time required to close the gap space between the rotary plate and the sliver tube outlet. Sharp edges and transitions require laborious polishing.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a coiler plate of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates that mentioned disadvantages, which has a particularly simple construction and which allows simple manufacture and assembly.